Always by Your Side
by Akarichii
Summary: A collection of TokiHaru themed one shots.
1. Kitchen Messes

Having just returned Tokiya heard a noise from the kitchen from the other side of the hall. It sounded like a lot of heavy things, some glass and… ' _Haruka?'_

He had turned down the hall, and headed for the kitchen at a rather quick pace wondering what the girl had gotten herself into this time. Had she been caught under the thing that had fallen? Clumsy as she could be he wouldn't have been surprised if that was the case, but Tokiya also thought he had heard glass as well as a few heavy things... Then there was the fact that she was in the kitchen in general, so if there was anything sharp in that mix. The idol's pace sped up as he absently he checked that he had his cellphone, and keys in case she would need to see a doctor.

"Nanami-san, is everything…" He started as he turned into the kitchen, Tokiya's voice trailed off when he saw inside.

Haruka was kneeling on a counter, a spice bottle in one hand the other holding fast to the cabinet as she twisted to look at the ground mournfully. She seemed fine enough, though her position on the counter looked a little precariously balanced. On the floor was a series of pots and pans that had fallen, likely accidentally kicked over by her foot, and a few glass bottles of spices that probably fell when she grabbed the cabinet.

That mournful gaze turned up to him, morphing into surprise at realizing that Tokiya was there at all. "Oh! Ichinose-san!"

Tokiya sighed, "Honestly…" He muttered entering the kitchen further, "What do you think you're doing Nanami-san?" He asked the composer.

She smiled sheepishly, starting to turn carefully so she was sitting on the counter facing him, "I was trying to make a carrot cake, but one of the spices was too high so I had to climb to reach it." She looked down like she was going to jump off, but paused as she realized her slippers had fallen off her feet.

Tokiya stopped on the far side of the mess on the floor, frowning at the girl, "That was incredibly reckless. What would we have done if you'd been caught under all of this and gotten hurt? Next time just call someone to help you."

Haruka ducked her head at his scolding, "I'm sorry Ichinose-san, I didn't mean to worry you." She apologized meekly.

A huffing sigh passed his lips before he carefully picked his way through the mess on the floor so that he was closer to the composer. "Really, I just can't leave you alone." He sounded a bit exasperated as he stopped and extended a hand towards her, watching the other's green gaze move between his hand and his face in confusion before she smiled a little.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble." She shifted forwards on the counter reaching out to take his offered hand before jumping towards him. Tokiya himself pulled their joined hands back to pull her in his direction, his other arm wrapping around her in a hold that would keep her up off the floor.

The idol gave a faint smile, and a hum, "I wouldn't call it trouble, Nanami-san."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This was actually originally written based off of a role play prompt that I had done where in Haruka had the problem of being too short to reach one of the baking spices she needed. She's a smol girl after all.

I hope you all enjoy reading this project as much as I enjoyed working on it, and feel free to leave your thoughts and comments in a review as well!


	2. Ice Skating

"Ichinose-san I'm going to fall!"

Tokiya chuckled at the composer's exclamation shaking his head in reply. "Nanami, if you want to skate I'll have to let go eventually." He replied as he loosened his grip on her arms and started to back up a bit so there would be more space between them.

The composer did start to wobble a little, her breath catching as she tensed up. "Relax," Haruka looked up at him with big worried eyes and he nodded, "You're fine."

Taking a deep breath she tried to do just as he said, he could tell she was, and he took hold of her hands, "I-Ichinose-san?"

"I said I'd let go eventually, I didn't say I'd let go yet. Now come on." He replied easily starting to skate backwards slowly. She squeaked in surprise as she was starting to be pulled along.

"Wa-Wait!"

"No waiting, come along."

"Ichinose-san!"

"Yes Nanami?"

"Jeeze!"

He couldn't help but smile, because though she was yelling at him she was skating along, one foot gliding ahead of the other taking her forwards for every step back he took. Honestly she wasn't as bad as she had thought she would be. The thing that made her so wobbly was her own nerves, her over thinking what to do. She was fine when she was calm, if she wasn't really thinking about what she was doing.

One lap around the rink turned into two, would she notice if he let go of her hand already? Did he want to let go yet even? Ah, no that second one wasn't a question that should be considered in this. "You catch on as quickly as ever."

"Huh?" Haruka blinked at him in confusion now, and Tokiya smiled as he let her hands go, skating back just out of her reach. "Oh!"

He had left his hands outstretched for her, and so in her panic Haruka reached for them again, only to miss just a bit as he kept skating back. When she didn't come after him Tokiya stopped himself, letting his hands fall to his side. "Is there a problem?"

That uncertain look on her face made part of him want to apologize and go to take her hands again so that he could lead her for awhile longer. However he stayed where he was, waiting for her to join him there. Though he wanted to, spoiling her would be a mistake.

"I'll… I'll fall." She replied slowly.

"You won't." He skated back another step, watching her eyes widen and her hand start to reach out for a moment. She wanted to come, she just was afraid to move on her own still. "Nanami, you trust me?"

Green eyes blinked in surprise, "Of course!"

Tokiya smiled, her answer was rather forceful, and held out a hand for her again inviting her to come to where he was, "Then come along."

She waited a moment longer before taking a deep breath, her expression changing from nervous to determination as she nodded. Looking down at her feet she took a slow step, then another, gliding for a moment before repeating the process again, and a third time, gaining more speed. "Ah, I got it… Ichinose-san I've got- Oh!"

She did have it, she was skating on her own straight towards him, and rather than staying in her way Tokiya had moved out of it. So when the composer looked up he wasn't there anymore.

"Ichinose-san!" His lips curled into a more mischievous smile at the exclamation that came as she stopped and turned shakily towards him.

"Yes?"

"You weren't supposed to move!"

"You would have run into me."

"I would have stopped!"

She started again to skate to where he was, and he started to move again, this time Haruka looked up to see that and paused looking quite offended for a moment before she started again, faster this time to try and catch up. He kept moving turning around so that he could skate forwards now, but glancing back to make sure she was still alright as he lead Haruka on a chase around the rink.

"Wait up!"

"Hmm? Where are you going? I'm over here."

"Mou, Ichinose-san!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I'm actually quite fond of this one. Again it's another little scene that came from a role play prompt that got away from me. One of my favorite things about this ship is the fact that Tokiya can be rather mischievous when he feels like it, and Haruka is just so expressive. It makes them quite adorable.

I hope you all enjoy reading this project as much as I enjoyed working on it, and feel free to leave your thoughts and comments in a review as well!


	3. Oath of Fealty

Tokiya had been going over a script he was studying for an audition when Haruka had asked if he was busy. Whatever her original goal in talking to him was was soon forgotten as the composer began excitedly asking about the work, and in return Tokiya pointed out the parts that he would be doing. It wasn't really that much of a surprise for him when she asked if she could see him do one of the sections. However the surprise was for her when the idol agreed and stood from his seat on the sofa, pulling her up off the couch as well and positioning them so they were facing each other. Doubtless she didn't expect him to use her as the princess.

His right foot slid back a little before he rocked back, and then forwards again for a smooth transition to a kneeling position. One hand came up over his heart as he bowed his head.

"With those present as witnesses let it be known, I hear by swear that for this Princess, and her alone, I will give my voice, my sword, and my life." Steel blue eyes looked up as he continued, "To her I will be true and faithful; her happiness will be my own, as will her sorrow. Never by will or by force, in word or action, will I do such that will cause harm of heart or body to my mistress, and from those who threaten to cause such harm I will protect her."

"So long as this spirit of mine remains on this earth, to this Princess I swear an unconditional oath of fealty," Tokiya took her hand pulling it towards him just a little bit, his eyes not yet leaving her face, "And seal my promise with a kiss." With those words he let his gaze drop, bowing his head again to place a kiss on the back of her hand as if he were an actual knight.

There was a moment when neither of them said anything before Tokiya let go of her hand, and smile tugging one corner of his mouth upwards as he stood up. "I think my chances are pretty good. Don't you?" He asked feeling more than just a little mischievous with the question.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** You guys will probably notice that most of my notes for this reference these little drabbles being based off of a role play prompt or something like that, because really that's how I've gotten a lot of these ideas. This one came from a prompt list that I found where it was all these different kisses to have your muse receive from another, but the real impressive part is all the gosh darn research i had actually put into Oath of Fealty from how they were given to how they were worded and the differences between the different types. Back when I was actually doing this it took me an entire month an several fits before I figured out how to get it just right. As it is I'm incredibly proud of it.

I hope you all enjoy reading this project as much as I enjoyed working on it, and feel free to leave your thoughts and comments in a review as well!


	4. Christmas Lights

"They look like stars!" Her exclamation had the idol pause where he was and just like the last spot they were at Haruka didn't give him a more warning then that before she ran ahead of him, like an excited child. She stopped a few feet ahead of him under the Christmas lights which were strung over the walk way and hanging down, looking up with wonder and delight. After a moment Haruka turned around back to him, face flushed eyes sparkling as she smiled. "Ichinose-san, isn't it beautiful?"

Tokiya smiled as well, his head tilting to the side a bit. "It is." He didn't mean the lights, but she didn't need to know that.

Her smile grew a bit as she looked back up, and then around at the gold lights and evergreen decorations. "Ichinose-san, next year we should show this to the others too." His expression didn't change, but her words left a little sting at the reminder of the disappointing fact that she wasn't his princess alone.

"You know," Tokiya mused as he walked the short distance to where she was so that he could grab her hand with his own, leaning down just a bit to murmur near her ear, "I just told you that I you keep calling my name like that we'll get found out," He stood up, feeling rather pleased by the blush that decorated her face now, and that flustered embarrassed expression she wore. His mischief probably showed in his smirk as he lifted their hands. "And that the next time you ran off I'd be doing this."

Haruka wasn't off balance for long though, looking at him with a stubborn pout as she asked, "Then what do I call to get your attention Ichinose-san?"

The question nearly took him off guard, though his answer came with out missing a beat. "Tokiya."

"E-Eh?!" Tokiya didn't give her long to think about it before he started to walk again, tugging her hand gently to get her to come along. "W-Wait! Ichinose-!"

"To-ki-ya." Glancing down at her he sounded out his own given name is if he were trying to reteach her something she had forgotten.

"To-Tokiya…-san." Again his lips curled up into a smile, pleased that she had actually said his given name.

"Very good Haruka-san." Her own name rolled off his tongue easily, almost as if he here already used to it. "Now I believe it's about dinner time." She looked for a moment like she wanted to object, and he wondered if he had gone too far. She didn't though, her face still colored red as her gaze turned to look at the ground passing under their feet.

Doubtless they would go back to using each other's last names tomorrow morning. For tonight at least he could flirt with the dangerous idea of them being closer than that, because until they returned he and Haruka were, more or less, alone. The thought prompted more of an upwards tilt of his lips, he could make it so that she didn't have time to think about the others again after all they had all night.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** There's not too much I really have to say about this one. I originally wrote it back around Christmas 2016 for some friends on tumblr because we were talking about Christmas activities with the STARISH crew. I actually really like this one for it's kind of bitter sweet feeling.

I hope you all enjoy reading this project as much as I enjoyed working on it, and feel free to leave your thoughts and comments in a review as well!


End file.
